


Dance of Roses

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: The tenth Beast fic! Harry and Severus are invited to be guests at Draco's family's New Year's Ball, where they meet a famous fortune teller and Draco's soon to be betrothed. Of course, what's a lavish ball without a little bit of a rendezvous?





	Dance of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A New Year's gift to fans of this series (I love and appreciate you all so much!)  
> And since I'm sharing this playlist on my other fic, might as well post it on here too! It's my Snarry playlist on Spotify :)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/togepisugar89/playlist/64L9qsGHwoqJdpxtcFIfws

Harry woke up to the familiar smell of roses and baked bread. Severus must be cooking, and Harry’s mouth watered. He was starving, and they hadn’t slept much last night. Harry didn’t know how Severus could get up so early every morning. He stretched with a yawn and made his way out of the bedroom.

“Morning,” Harry sighed, sitting on the couch. Severus inclined his head, turning from the oven and quirking his lips. 

“Good morning,” he answered, opening the oven door to check on whatever was inside. “I made croissants.” 

“Sounds delicious,” Harry grinned, and then patted the empty space on the couch. “Come on, take a break. It won’t burn.”

“You wouldn’t know the first thing about baking or cooking,” Severus sniffed, but his slight smile betrayed his sour tone. Harry grinned. 

“No, but I know _you,”_ Harry said, as Severus sat next to him. Harry rubbed his hands down Severus’ back and smiled to himself as the man shivered. He rolled his hands over the hard muscles, and Severus let out a pleased sigh. 

“You’re so good at this,” Severus said, his head lolling to the side as Harry dug his fingers into his shoulders. 

“Well, now we’re even,” Harry snipped lightly, and Severus grunted in agreement. Harry continued to knead Severus’ muscles for a bit until he brushed Harry’s hands away and stood up. 

“Hm,” Severus hummed. “They must be ready now.” Harry’s mouth watered at the scent of warm, buttery crust. 

As Harry munched on a croissant, a series of knocks smashed against the door. Harry exchanged a glance with Severus. Who could it be, at this time of the morning? As usual, they rarely had visitors save for Ron and Hermione, and the banging on the door sounded nothing like their usual soft knocks. Severus opened the door as Harry rushed next to him. It could be a trap by the leader of the hunters. Harry braced himself, clenching his fists to his side. 

Outside there was a carriage pulled by two black horses that were scuffing the ground with their heavy hooves. A hulking man in fine robes and an armoured breastplate stared at Severus, shoving an envelope in his hand. 

“What’s this?” Severus asked, his voice laced with suspicion as he took the letter. The man bowed and stepped behind the horse and cracked the reins. Harry couldn’t see who was in the carriage; the small windows had drapes over them to obscure whoever was inside. 

Severus walked back inside and handed Harry the letter. “Do you have a letter opener?” Harry asked, and Severus huffed before slashing his hand in the air, unfurling the envelope as the letter flew out. Harry grabbed it and scanned the page. 

_The Lord and Lady Malfoy extend their greetings to their friends, and request that they come to the Rose Kingdom for a formal New Year’s Eve ball tonight, at ten in the evening. We sincerely hope you are able to attend. A carriage will arrive later to take you to our kingdom for ease of travel._

_Best of wishes_

“It’s Draco!” Harry exclaimed. “Well, his parents, at least. They want us to come to a holiday ball tonight.” 

“Well, we don’t have much going on,” Severus mused. “That doesn’t involve me tasting every inch of you.” 

Harry flushed. “Yes, well, I think we should go. What’s the harm?” 

Severus snorted. “The harm? A human, in a kingdom of beasts. I’m sure nothing can possibly go wrong.” 

“Oh, stop that,” Harry said. “Draco wouldn’t let anything happen to me. I think it’d be fun. Something a little different.” 

“Different…” Severus drifted off. He glanced to the side, and Harry stepped closer to rub his bicep. 

“I love spending all of my time with you,” Harry said softly. “But once in awhile, we should get out, leave our hermit lifestyle behind for one night. I know it’s sudden…”

“We will go,” Severus said, his voice firm. “I’ll protect you in case of any...mishaps.” 

“I’ll be fine, but I know you will anyway,” Harry answered.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and as the time passed, Harry grew more and more anxious. It was a sort of jittery, unpredictable excitement, and even his hair seemed to be on edge with anticipation. 

“I drew you a bath,” Severus announced, emerging from the bathroom. Harry ruffled his hair with a sigh. 

“Why don’t you join me?” Harry said, licking his dry lips. Severus’ lips curled in a slight smirk. 

“That eager, are we?” Severus murmured, as Harry stood up. 

“You know I am,” Harry shot back, and headed to the bathroom where Severus followed close behind. 

Harry shrugged out of his shirt, and Severus’ fingers traced his bare spine, trailing downward until he rested at the top of his trousers. Harry let Severus tug them down, shivering as his skin fizzed and prickled like freshly opened champagne. Severus thought Harry was bored with their life, but that was the farthest from the truth. Harry was happy, and he had all he wanted in this little cottage, as long as Severus was with him, which he always would be. Harry dropped his trousers and pants, and stepped into the bath. 

The water was the perfect temperature as it usually was, and Harry stood up and watched as Severus undressed, his pale body unveiled slowly as he shrugged off his robes and black attire. It didn’t matter how many times Harry saw him naked, the thrill of all of that glowing white skin bared to only him never lost its allure or meaning. Severus didn’t trust easily, but he loved Harry, and trusted him just as much as Harry trusted Severus. 

Harry smiled to himself and moved to the side as Severus stepped in the bath. Harry leaned forward to capture one of Severus’ dark nipples in his mouth, licking around the nub slowly as Severus clutched the back of his head. 

“If you want to be there on time, we should get ready,” Severus growled, as Harry released the nipple with a pop. “Wash up.” 

“I’m not even that dirty,” Harry snarked, but he plunked down in the tub anyway. Severus was much more graceful, slowly lowering himself down until half of his long body was underneath the shimmering water. 

Harry scooped up soap on the washcloth, and instead of washing himself first, he rubbed the cloth down Severus’ arm, watching the man’s face as Harry gently made his way down to his slightly rough hands. Severus leaned back, his eyes like soft coals as Harry met his gaze. 

“I can do it,” Severus said, but his tone lacked any sort of conviction. Harry shook his head and ran the cloth over his throat, feeling Severus’ Adam's apple bob as Harry lathered his skin. Harry worked his way down until the cloth was floating at the top of the water, and he could see Severus’ interest strain upward. Harry dunked his hand down to feel the weight of Severus’ heavy cock in his hand, but Severus slapped his hand away, making water splash around them, some hitting Harry in his eyes.

“Hey!” 

“We don’t have time,” Severus said, his voice low. “Later.” Harry sighed, because he wanted to touch him now, but he supposed Severus was right. Harry stood up and soaped his body, feeling Severus’ eyes on him as he did. Soon the tub was drained, and Harry toweled off, watching as Severus scrubbed his own towel over his wet, stringy hair, his cock bobbing out of view as he turned from Harry. 

Harry sighed and made his way to the bedroom. “I don’t have dress robes.”

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered a spell, and Harry watched as fabric weaved around itself out of thin air. A fine set of silver robes drifted down to the bed, and Harry felt ridiculous for even saying anything. “Thanks,” Harry mumbled, and started to dress as Severus reached for his own robes. “Are you really going to be wearing black? Again? Why not try something different?”

Severus’ brow creased and he hummed under his breath. Emerald green obscured his naked torso from view, and Harry missed the sight already. But Severus looked so delicious in green, and Harry wanted nothing more than to lick him all over, from the bottom of his chin to the tips of his long toes. 

Another knock at the door announced the carriage, and Harry started as Severus fixed the top of Harry’s mussed robes. “There,” Severus said, a small smile glinting in his eyes. “Perfect.”

They stepped outside, and the same man from earlier was sitting atop the box seat, reins in hand. Severus stepped in first, extending his hand to Harry. Harry took his proffered hand and smiled as Severus swiped his thumb lightly over Harry’s skin. 

“Ready?” Severus murmured, and Harry nodded. 

“Ready,” Harry grinned, and the carriage began to move. 

It didn’t take nearly as long as it had on foot, and soon, Draco’s kingdom was in view. Harry gasped. There were so many people bustling to and fro, lights glimmering like stars all around, some sparkling even in the roses. Candlelight framed the edges of the gardens, and Harry stepped out of the carriage, Severus close behind. 

“Welcome,” Bellatrix sneered, her bosom straining against her tight fitting black dress. “Invitation?” “

“Surely we didn’t need to bring it,” Severus snapped. “The lord of the kingdom sent us a carriage.” 

Bellatrix huffed but said nothing more as they stepped past her and headed to the castle. Harry’s heart was pounding in his ears. He’d never been in Draco’s castle before, and there were going to be beasts here...but with Severus by his side, he knew he would be safe. Severus wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, and he knew Draco (and as an extension, his father) wouldn’t let anyone near him either. 

Women in lavish costumes drifted up the stairs, ruffled skirts lifted over their heels. Harry glanced at Severus as they made their way up to the open doors. The light was so bright that it nearly blinded Harry. He much preferred the subtle glow of the candlelight. 

“Harry!” 

Harry snapped his head to the side to see Draco swoop down on him. “I knew you’d come, Harry! I’m supposed to be waiting by Father to make an entrance in the ballroom, but that’s so boring, you know? I think he’s trying to find a wife for me.” Draco grimaced. Severus let out a soft snort, but Draco ignored him and Harry suppressed a grin. 

“You should go, then,” Harry said. “If your father wants you to make a dramatic entrance.” 

Draco sighed. “I suppose.” He grasped Harry’s hand tightly. “Thanks for coming. It’ll be so much more interesting with you here.” Harry could feel Severus bristle next to him, and Harry nodded in return. 

“I’m glad we came too,” Harry answered. Draco glanced up at Severus and nodded to him. 

“I hope you both have fun. There’s plenty to drink and eat, too.” Draco turned with a wave of his hand and marched up a flight of stairs to turn a corner. 

“Food? Drink? I thought you said this would be mostly beasts,” Harry whispered, none too silently. A few couples glanced his way and Harry lowered his voice. “Do you think...” 

“Surely not,” Severus said, his voice low. “Well, I’m not certain...but I do smell quite a few humans, as well.” 

Oh god. If there wasn’t any blood already, what if the humans were the food? Suddenly Harry felt sick. But he followed Severus up the stairs anyway as the footman announced that the ball would be starting soon. 

People were packed in the ballroom, and Harry suddenly felt exposed and small. He watched as Lucius stepped out on the balcony that was above the large room, and Draco followed close behind. Draco’s face was pinched and tight, and Harry felt a surge of pity for the young beast. He hoped that this wasn’t a ploy of Lucius’ to find a match for Draco...a wife...something Draco didn’t want. Harry looked away and turned his face into Severus’ arm instead. People were looking at him, and Harry was acutely aware of the fact that he was human in a room full of beasts, no matter if he wasn’t the only one. He curled into Severus more, but he knew he wasn’t being weak. He could handle himself, especially with his jewel gifts. It was still unnerving, and Harry almost regretted coming. He could smell cloying perfume, feel the breaths of the crowd, hear the dulled murmurs that surrounded him. 

“It will be alright,” Severus murmured, leaning down until his breath wafted over the shell of Harry’s ear. “I’m here.” 

“I know,” Harry whispered, and then quieted as Lucius tapped his cane. 

“Hello, friends and subjects,” Lucius started, and Harry sighed. Lucius sounded so arrogant, but Harry owed him for helping him save Severus from the hunters. “We gather today to celebrate the dawn of a new year, and new beginnings.” Lucius glanced at Draco pointedly. 

A few people in the crowd cheered, and Harry watched as Draco’s face painted with pink. Lucius held up his hand, and the guests quieted. “I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. There will be some entertainment, as well as drinks. Now, don’t have too much fun, now,” Lucius sneered, and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. “And please, fellow beasts, keep to yourselves and your partners. I don’t want my human guests to become meals on such a glorious holiday. I’ll see to it that you’re punished,” he said, and Harry let out a breath of relief. So this wasn’t some sort of trap to attract human prey. Still, Harry had to be wary. He couldn’t be too sure that a beast wouldn’t try and get him alone, or even go so far as to challenge Severus. 

“Enjoy your evening,” Lucius said, his tone dismissive now as orchestral music lilted from the side of the ballroom. The crowd dispersed slightly; some guests going out to the tables where food and drink was being served, and some drifted to the side of the room, watching as couples clasped hands and started to dance. 

Harry sighed and made his way to the table. He might as well get drunk, because he had no clue how to dance, and he wasn’t used to being around this many people…

A hand closed around his wrist to spin him around, and Severus stared down at him, his eyes glimmering like flints. “Dance with me?”

Harry paused. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, but…

He placed his other hand over Severus’ fingers and laced their fingers together. The dance was slow, soothing, and Harry could feel nothing but Severus’ warmth, smell nothing but honey and spices and woods as Severus enveloped him, leading him into the dance. He twirled Harry around, and Harry fell back into Severus’ chest with an oof. 

“I’m terrible at this,” Harry grumbled, and Severus’ body trembled slightly, as if he were holding in a laugh. 

They continued for a few more dances, and Harry was getting tired. “Come with me to get drinks?” Harry piped up, and headed to the table, Severus following close behind. Harry knew that Severus was as anxious as he was, no matter that no one else could tell or not. Severus was always so stoic and snarky, but for two solitary people, surrounded by beasts and random guests...Harry grabbed a glass of white wine and handed it to Severus. 

Severus shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. “Red,” Severus said simply, stepping next to Harry to grasp the stem of a red wine glass. 

They drank in silence, watching other couples twirl and glide over the dancefloor. Harry couldn’t spot Draco. He glanced to the back of the ballroom, and saw an elaborate archway leading outside. There was a line of people filtering outside, and Harry cleared his throat. 

“I wonder what’s going on out there?” Harry said, taking another gulp of wine. 

“That’s the great fortune teller,” a woman announced beside him, and Harry was overcome with annoyance that she’d been listening to him speak to Severus. “The ‘Child of the Moon,’ they call her.” 

“Child of the Moon…” Severus mused. “Maybe we should go see what the fuss is all about.” 

Before they could step in line, however, a trumpet sounded and the familiar cane tapped on the floor. Those in line walked back into the ballroom, and Draco was standing beside Lucius with a stormy expression on his face. A pug faced young woman beamed beside him, a fan in her hand. 

“I am pleased to announce the engagement of my son Draco to the lovely Lady Pansy!” Lucius said, his slick voice booming through the ballroom. The crowd burst into applause, but as Harry studied Draco’s expression, it looked as if the boy wanted to burst into tears instead. 

“I want to talk to him,” Harry said, but Severus shook his head. 

“It’d be best not to interfere,” Severus muttered. “You might not get the chance to see him again tonight. Let’s see the fortune teller while there’s no line.” 

Harry swallowed back his remorse and regret for Draco and followed Severus to the courtyard where the fortune teller was. 

A young woman with impossibly long, dirty blonde hair sat behind a small, circular table covered in lavish cloth. A crystal ball sat in front of her, and her robes were gold, sprinkles of silver dust glimmering from the soft velvet. 

“Hello,” the girl said, her voice soft and smile warm. “Will you both be taking your fortune today?” 

“Only him,” Severus said, though his tone was disgruntled. Harry wondered if Severus believed in fortunes at all. He certainly wasn’t the type to, but he must have known it would interest Harry. 

“Give me your hand first,” the girl said to Harry. Harry offered her his palms as her fingers traced the lines. 

“Untapped power…” the girl started. “It could bring misfortune someday. But come what may, the power will stay.” Harry gulped and glanced up at Severus, whose eyes were narrowed slits. “I could be wrong, as this power is too strong. It’s not hard to see, but hard to read.” 

Harry’s palms were slick with sweat when she released his hands. “How about you, sir?” Finally, she stopped rhyming. 

“I’m fine,” Severus said, his voice like steel. The girl shrugged and lifted a single chain beaded with crystal. The chain moved of its own accord, and the girl stared at them both. 

“Soulmates,” the girl breathed. “True soulmates if I’ve ever seen it before. You should bond,” the girl said brightly, as if what she had said before had no meaning. Harry was still unsettled. 

“Bond?” 

“She wants us to get married,” Severus growled, “in an even more personal sense. A magic bond...unbreakable, for life. And if one of us gets hurt...the other will feel it as well.” 

“But we’re already like that, basically,” Harry said. “What--”

“This is even more than that,” Severus said, his voice low. “I will explain it all later.” 

“Well, that’s all I have for you tonight, unless you want your fortune read,” she said, directing her words to Severus. Severus glowered slightly. 

“No thank you,” he said abruptly. He steered Harry away, and they walked down stone stairs to a large garden, lanterns lighting the pathways. “I’m sorry if she frightened you.”

“I’m not scared!” Harry said emphatically, but he knew Severus could tell he was nervous. 

“It’s all tricks,” Severus grumbled. “She was human. No human has magic like that, not that I know of.” 

“Except for me,” Harry said. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Yes, you have power. But it’s not the same,” Severus said. Harry knew that, but he looked down at his shiny shoes, avoiding Severus’ gaze. He wanted to ask about the bonding, but Severus was already on edge and annoyed. 

“Well, maybe we should go,” Harry said. “There’s not much more to do here.”

Severus grasped his shoulder. “Isn’t there?”

Harry blinked and stared up at Severus. “Wha--”

Severus slipped his hand down to circle around Harry’s wrist. “The night is still young,” Severus said. “And it’s not quite midnight yet, though it will be soon. I want to be with you,” he breathed. “I want to be inside you when the clock strikes midnight.” 

Harry flushed, his insides squirming pleasantly as Severus led him to a corner of the wall underneath the staircase. “If someone comes--”

“Then stay as quiet as you can,” Severus purred, reaching underneath Harry’s silver robes to pluck his nipple. “It will be a test of sorts.” 

“Hmm,” Harry moaned, arching back into Severus, feeling his hardness bump against him. “I wonder if I can pass it.” 

“I’ll give you a reward if you do,” Severus murmured in his ear. Harry snorted, but the snort melted into a light grunt as Severus’ hand ventured lower to cup his erection in his palm. Harry jerked into him, and Severus ground his hard cock into Harry firmly. “What do you say?” His breath was hot and wet against Harry’s neck, and Harry’s skin prickled as he leaned his head back to rest on Severus’ shoulder. 

“Of course it’s a yes, y-you git,” Harry stammered, as Severus flicked open Harry’s trousers, pulling them down into a puddle at his feet. Oh, but it was marvelous...feeling Severus’ warm skin against his bare cock, his fingers playing with the moisture at the tip. Harry let out a mewl of protest as Severus let go, but he could hear Severus’ lips smack around his own finger, tasting Harry. A jolt of fire rushed through him, and Harry ground back into Severus. 

Severus pulled Harry’s hips back into him, and Harry moaned, struggling to move against him. But Severus’ grip was strong, and he was still fully clothed. He wanted Severus to take him, fuck him, right here, in the garden, in the midst of a crowded ball where anyone could walk in on them. 

Harry heard the rustle of robes and the click of a few buttons being undone, and he sighed in relief as he felt the dripping head of Severus’ cock drag against his hole. Severus loosened his grip on Harry’s hip, and Harry wriggled against him impatiently. Severus stepped back slightly to finger Harry’s hole, sliding one in after whispering one of his beast spells, making Harry slick and ready. “In…” Harry begged, “please, Severus…” 

Harry could hear Severus’ breath catch in his throat, and the hot, insistent pressure of his erection prodded Harry’s entrance again. He thrust in smoothly, soothing Harry as he shook against the warm intrusion. God, it was always so good...no matter where they were, or what time, or…

Severus petted Harry’s sides as he drew back before sliding in again slowly. Harry’s head tipped forward as each stroke shook his world, slow and steady and all-consuming. He wanted Severus to fuck him hard, but...this was perfect, just the two of them...he could feel Severus’ affection, his love, as his hands roamed Harry’s body, as he whispered sweetness into his ear, his silken voice rasping slightly as the clock began to chime. The thrusts became unsteady, hard and fast as Severus slammed into him, grasping Harry’s cock and stroking him in time with each thrust. Harry gasped, his mouth moving wordlessly as he spiraled up, his release clawing around him recklessly as he snapped his hips forward. Severus crammed himself deep inside as the last chime struck, and Harry panted as he milked Severus, feeling liquid bursting inside of him as Severus licked his neck. 

“Feed,” Harry whispered, moving his arms back to clutch Severus’ head. Severus moaned against his neck, but Harry never felt the familiar sharp sensation of his fangs biting into him. Severus pulled back, and Harry yanked his trousers back on, fixing his silver robes. “Why not?’

“There are beasts all around,” Severus said, “and if they smell your blood…” 

“Right,” Harry said, suddenly feeling stupid. 

A small cry sounded from above, and Harry snapped his head up. “What’s that?” 

Severus was already striding up the stairs, and Harry vaulted up the stairs with him. The fortune teller was struggling against a young woman--the one Draco was betrothed to--who tugged her hair back, exposing her neck. The woman--Pansy--ripped part of the girl’s robes, and part of her chest was exposed, a thin white tunic breezing in the slight wind. 

“Think you’re so smart, do you? That we’ll never be happy? How about I show you what happens to people who disrespect me,” Pansy growled, lowering her face to the fortune teller’s collarbone and opening her mouth wide. 

The girl never got the chance to bite her, though. Severus slammed into her first, yanking Pansy off of the girl and lifting her by one arm. Harry stood stock still as Severus braced her against the balcony, and for a moment, Harry was sure he’d toss her off of it. 

“Harry, you should fetch Draco. I’m sure his father would want to know what this sad excuse for a lady tried to do,” he snarled, his knuckles as white as Pansy’s face. Harry rushed into the ballroom. Armoured men stood at the base of the stairs to where Lucius was, and Harry panted out harsh breaths. 

“I need Draco,” he croaked. “Someone has been hurt.” 

“Hurt?” Lucius stood at the top of the stairs. 

“Severus has her,” Harry said quickly. “It was Pans--Lady Pansy. She tried eating the fortune teller girl.” 

“So much for that betrothal,” Draco said, but his grin betrayed his words. He winked at Harry, who nodded back at him. Harry was exhausted...he wanted to go home, but at least Draco wouldn’t have to worry about marrying someone he didn’t love. 

“We will have to throw her out,” Lucius sighed in a bored tone. “The Child of the Moon is a legend around these parts, and if Pansy tried to harm her, this could look bad for us. Blaise, escort her out. You don’t have to be gentle, either.” 

A young black man in armour nodded, glancing up at Draco briefly before heading out to the courtyard. Harry was quick to catch Draco’s blush, and Harry grinned to himself. 

“I will have you know I’m a NOBLE!” Pansy shrieked as she struggled and kicked against Blaise, who ignored her protests. “You can’t just--” Her yells faded as she was dragged out of the castle. Harry sighed and walked out to meet with Severus, who was standing next to the blonde girl. 

“Thank you,” the girl breathed. She reached into her robes and pulled out two thin, silver bangles. “To ward off negative energy,” she said. “And my name isn’t Child of the Moon. It’s Luna, you should know. Not many people seem to ask,” she said, her voice light. 

Harry studied the thin silver bracelets. At the center was a small, delicate seal, a small flower twisting around itself. Harry placed one on his wrist, then handed one to Severus, who arched his brow and tucked it into his robes. 

“We should go, Harry,” Severus murmured. “You’re safe now,” he said to Luna. 

“Yes,” Luna said brightly. “Oh, the clouds are beautiful tonight, aren’t they? I almost can’t see the moon.”

“Blast,” Severus said. “Even with my good eyesight, without the moon it will be hard to find our way back.” 

“Never fear,” Draco’s voice called out, and Harry stepped around to see him at the entrance. “We’ll send you back in a carriage now, if you want.” He leaned closer to Harry as Severus let out a little growl next to him. “Thanks for saving me from a horrible marriage,” he said, his voice a bit loud. 

“Actually, it was Severus,” Harry said. “I’ll see you, Draco. Happy New Year, too.” 

“Happy New Year,” Draco replied with a smile. “Thanks again.” 

Harry and Severus headed out to the carriage that would take them home, and as they slid inside, Severus leaned against Harry until his silky lips were touching the shell of his ear. 

“Shall we christen the coach?” he murmured, stroking a single finger down Harry’s thigh. Harry laughed. 

“And you say I’m the insatiable one,” he shot back, but spread his legs, humming under his breath as Severus kissed his neck. 

It was one of those things that couldn’t really be explained. A thousand dances or a hundred fortunes or vows couldn’t put what Harry felt into words. A beast like Severus was as capable of love as any human like him, and as Severus kissed him, Harry felt fire leak down his throat and lace with his veins. If bonding meant being even closer to Severus, he’d do it...he wanted this forever. Forever, forever and always.


End file.
